


Untitled

by Sineluce_Velius_Tristitia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineluce_Velius_Tristitia/pseuds/Sineluce_Velius_Tristitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a script for our school performance task. Ignore this please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know me and are reading this, suit yourself but if anyone ever copies this, please at least credit me. Besides, this is crappy.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

FADE IN:

INT. BEDROOM – NIGHT

The bedroom is dark with ZAYLEE sitting on the bed and directly in front of the camera. ZAYLEE is holding a notebook in one hand, a pen in the other while biting her lip in thought.

Finally, ZAYLEE puts the notebook and pen down and looks directly at the camera. ZAYLEE smiles but it is strained.

ZAYLEE  
So, hey, this is entry number—

 

ZAYLEE glances at the notebook.

ZAYLEE  
—Video journal entry number 13, the unluckiest number of them all! It’s currently the 9th of January at night. No one needs to know what time it is. Anyway I received a very repetitive but still special gift.

 

ZAYLEE shows a messily drawn picture of a man, a woman, and two girls. They looked nothing like the human beings they were intended to imitate. In the background, ZAYLEE smiles at the picture she is holding.

ZAYLEE  
Made by my sister. I have a whole box of them under my bed but I like telling her that I throw them away. She always tries harder if I do that.

 

The picture is removed from view and ZAYLEE crawls to the edge of the bed to pull out a box. She sits in the middle of the bed and opens the box. Carefully, as if it was something brittle, she places the picture into the box and then closed it again. The box is placed back where it came from and ZAYLEE lies down on her back, the lower part of her body unseen.

ZAYLEE  
School was fine, the squad still up to no good. But that’s just part of them already it certainly doesn’t make them boring. Tomorrow’s a new day and I’ll face it with a smile.

Her head turns to the camera, a bland smile on her face.

ZAYLEE  
A new day….

 

ZAYLEE sits up and shuts the laptop that she is using as her camera.

QUICK CUT:

INT. SCHOOL – CLASSROOM – DAY

The camera is in ZAYLEE’s hands. She is with her friends, having fun.

This part is a compilation of at least 3 videos.

QUICK CUT:

INT. BEDROOM – NIGHT

The bedroom is dark with only the light of the laptop illuminating the form of ZAYLEE. She is lying on her stomach, her head resting on a pillow. She stares at the camera for a few seconds.

ZAYLEE  
Video journal entry number 19. It’s the 26th of January and the weather is a bit of a no go. I’m a bit tired but I wanted to do an entry. Well, you know I’m alive.

 

ZAYLEE rubs her eyes with a sigh and rolls over.

ZAYLEE  
Went to the doctor earlier for check-ups. It’s a monthly thing but I doubt it would be like that for long.

 

There is silence and ZAYLEE takes deep breaths. She licks her lips and roll over again, reaching outside of view and pulling a paper boat and rose. She inspects it as she speaks.

 

ZAYLEE  
My sister made these earlier. Gave it to me when we got home. Not the best, I would admit, but she tries, you know.

 

ZAYLEE smiles and puts down the paper crafts. Again, she stares straight at the camera, looking like she wanted to say something but instead slammed the laptop shut.

QUICK CUT:

INT. ZAYLEE’S HOUSE – HER ROOM – AFTERNOON

The camera is in a different person’s hands. Slowly, they crept into the room, ZAYLEE, who is sitting and writing on a desk, none the wiser. They walked silently until they are close to ZAYLEE.

EVELYN  
(joking)  
What are you doing?

ZAYLEE  
(surprised)  
Gah! Don’t do that!

 

EVELYN laughs behind the camera. ZAYLEE hastily switches the notebook for the one beside her.

EVELYN  
Scaredy cat!

ZAYLEE  
I shouldn’t have invited you over.

 

ZAYLEE roughly grabs the phone from EVELYN and—

QUICK CUT:

COMPILATION OF AT LEAST 2 VIDEOS INCLUDING GETTING A BOYFRIEND

 

 

 

QUICK CUT:

INT. LIVING ROOM – DAY

ZAYLEE is sitting on the sofa, the laptop in front of her on a table. She looks tired, with dark circles under her eyes.

ZAYLEE  
So! This is entry number 21 and I really need to sleep if I’m going to go back to school tomorrow. I’ve missed a lot as it is.

 

Something interrupted her.

VOICE  
(shouting)  
Hey! Zaylee! Let us in!

 

ZAYLEE blinks and gets up. She walks away from view but their voices are heard.

ZAYLEE  
Guys! What are you doing here?

VOICE  
What else? We were worried. You haven’t been to school for three days!

 

There was a beat of silence.

VOICE  
Oi, you okay?

ZAYLEE  
Ah, yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Just let me— ah, come in.

VOICE  
What have you been up to?

ZAYLEE  
Just got a bit of a fever. I’m fine now, just some rest is needed.

 

ZAYLEE runs back in view and she closes the laptop.

QUICK CUT:

INT. LIVING ROOM – SAME DAY

ZAYLEE is in the same position as before but you can see her shoulders rise and fall in her effort to breathe but she is smiling. A folded card is in her hands and she is reading it.

ZAYLEE  
I’ll say this now; I really do appreciate them. Family really don’t end in blood. And I get to live my life with them, yay for me.

 

ZAYLEE reads the card and laughs. Her laugh soon grew shaky and she wipes her eyes.

 

ZAYLEE  
I don’t even deserve them.

 

She looks up to the camera and slowly reaches out and gently closes the laptop.

QUICK CUT:

THE FOLLOWING VIDEOS ARE CHOPPY AND UNORGANIZED.

QUICK CUT:

INT. ZAYLEE’S HOUSE – KITCHEN – NIGHT

ZAYLEE is glaring down at the screen of the laptop, her head supported by her hand.

ZAYLEE  
I don’t see why I need to do this. Therapy to help me, my— ugh.

 

She covers her mouth and exhales through her nose in annoyance. Silence settled over before ZAYLEE glares one last time and closed the laptop.

QUICK CUT:

INT. HOSPITAL – HALLWAY – AFTERNOON

ZAYLEE is holding her phone, looking everywhere but at the camera. The view is enough to tell anyone that she is at the hospital.

ZAYLEE  
This is entry number 23.

 

She stops herself, pointing the camera down so that her face is out of view. She sniffs and her voice cracks a bit.

ZAYLEE  
I think I know why I’m doing this now. I— I have to go.

 

ZAYLEE turns off her phone.

QUICK CUT:

INT. HOSPITAL – ROOM – DAY

The camera is shakily held by someone and is moving away from ZAYLEE’s bedridden form until it’s only her torso that is seen. ZAYLEE nods at the one holding the camera.

ZAYLEE  
Yes, that’s fine, just hold still, okay?

 

ZAYLEE is propped up into a reclined position, her body awkwardly positioned. Her eyes are puffy and red but she doesn’t cry.

ZAYLEE  
So, hi, uh—I really don’t know what to say now that I can finally record it. I guess— I should thank you. You know, I’ve practiced this many times but I—

 

The camera is shifted, pointing down to the floor as the one holding it made to walk over to ZAYLEE.

ZAYLEE  
No, don’t, I’m fine. I have to do this. I’m already a coward for taking the easy way out.

The camera shifts back to place but it is trembling. ZAYLEE kept on licking and biting her lips but she still doesn’t cry.

ZAYLEE  
So hey, uh, I’m sorry. I really am. You’d all probably want to strangle me but— you— you really can’t. I guess that’s a relief for me.

 

ZAYLEE chuckles weakly.

ZAYLEE  
I guess this will be my last entry. I didn’t really expect to reach 30 entries, especially since I hated this at first. But y’know, things happen.

 

The camera is pointed away again as the holder approaches the bed. ZAYLEE weakly wraps her hand around the device and switches it to the front camera. ZAYLEE stares at the wall.

ZAYLEE  
I guess what I’m trying to do with this video is— I hope you will remember me from the happy moments of my life—of my life with all of you. I don’t want you to just remember me as what I am right now. Pathetic and weak. So, ah—

 

ZAYLEE swallows thickly and looks away.

ZAYLEE  
Please don’t forget me.

FADE IN:

INT. ZAYLEE’S BEDROOM – NIGHT

CAMERA ANGLE ON — CLOSED DRAWER

A hand opens the drawer and a flashdrive is seen to be contained in the drawer, along with a wrapped package with the word “squad” hastily written on it. The hand hesitates before pulling out the flash drive.

INTERCUT SCENE

The flashdrive is connected to a laptop and the only file in the flashdrive is a video. The video file is opened and ZAYLEE is waving at the camera.

ZAYLEE  
(over video)  
Ah, this is entry number 28. If you are watching this, basically that means that I’m out of the way.

 

ZAYLEE chuckles but it slowly died down.

ZAYLEE  
(over video)  
I’m resigned to it by now. Have been for a long time. I think it was around entry number 14 that I came to terms with my fate.

 

ZAYLEE becomes silent, her face oddly blank.

ZAYLEE  
(over video)  
I guess this is my way of telling you all how precious you are to me. At least now you can see why I kept on taking videos of us.

 

ZAYLEE looks down at the paper she was holding.

ZAYLEE  
(over video)  
I’m sorry but I’ve written what I’m saying because I’ll probably cry if I didn’t. And this… I’m afraid the editing might be horrible because my body isn’t cooperating with me anymore. I’ll just ask one thing.

 

CAMERA ANGLE ON – FACE OF ZAYLEE’S SISTER

ZAYLEE  
(over video)  
Please remember me, alright? I’d be a happy woman in the afterlife if you all do that for me.

 

ZAYLEE’S SISTER cries silently and signs:

I won’t.

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSyXzSzOzXE>


End file.
